End user devices can operate in numerous different systems that employ distinct communication protocols. It can be desirable to provide compatibility of these distinct systems and protocols. However, as existing systems and protocols evolve and as new systems and protocols are introduced, the complexity of establishing system and protocol compatibility grows.